In the field of electronic and computer devices, there is a need for converting one power level to another power level to enable the operation of various systems. The power level required for the various electronic systems is quite commonly different from a power level provided to the electronic device. Also, several different power levels may be required to power the various systems of an electronic device.
Also, the same electronic device typically includes systems requiring several different power levels. Thus, in many electronic devices, there is a need for one or more power level shifters.
Power level shifters generally include a power module (also referred to herein as a power converter) and several associated systems (inductor's, capacitors, and the like). Power level shifters can consist of Field Effect Transistors (FET's) and controller ICs. One such arrangement is shown in FIG. 1.
In the depicted prior art convertor 10 a low side field effect transistor (LS FET) 11 is arranged on a leadframe 12. Also, a high side field effect transistor (HS FET) 13 and an associated controller 14 arranged on the leadframe 12. A pair of conductive clips (C1, C2) conductively interconnect the HS FET with the LS FET to form a switching connection. A problem with this arrangement is that the pair of clips are required to appropriately connect the LS FET 11, the HS FET 13, and the controller 14. The clips must be individually cut, positioned, aligned, and attached to connect the clips (C1, C2) with the FET's of the package 10. Thus, the number of components and the alignment difficulties associated with them results in long process and assembly times and results in increased fabrication costs and higher failure rates in the packages produced. Additionally, the layout of FIG. 1 presents a relatively large surface area due its planar die arrangement. The increased prevalence of small form factor devices such as cellular telephone, tablet computers, music players, e-readers, and so on put an increased premium on smaller components. Accordingly, the previously described large area power converter is becoming increasingly problematic when faced with the decreasing size of consumer electronic devices. Accordingly, a need for devices (including power convertors) having a smaller “footprint” is desirable. The depicted prior art converter package 10 has a very large surface area. This takes up valuable real estate on various electronic substrates. So both the large footprint of prior art device and the need for two clips are disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, as explained in this patent, a power converter package having a more compact structure with a reduced foot print, a simplified manufacturing structure, and improved fabrication processes is desirable. It is one of the objects of this patent to provide such a package and modes for its manufacture.